From Where You Are
by OldAccount1
Summary: Secrets never stay hidden.
1. chapter one

_Ok, here's the thing – I'm completely bored of the stories I've written. I know, it's a terrible thing, right? I've tried my best to update each story and I've gotten at least a paragraph written for each story but I just can't get anything else to come to me before I grow bored with them. So, here's another story that has captured my interests :) Hopefully I can finish this one off and get some muse for my other stories but that's just a hope I suppose. But you should be at least happy to know that I have the entire plot written out directly below this, not that you'll see it but I shouldn't even be able to claim writers block for this story and if I do feel free to remind me of what I just typed and e-kick my friggin ass, ok?_

* * *

It always seemed to be raining lately. It wasn't really a bad thing, it was just something that Chris had noted since it was currently the sixth day that it had rained in a row. It was actually rather soothing to watch the rain pelt against his bedroom window and roll down before disappearing but it still left rain tracks on the clear glass that was fogging up from Chris's breath. He was sitting on the sill and staring out at the city that was lit up even at night. When a door shut Chris looked down to his grandfather getting out of his car but Chris could also vaguely make out the figure of a girl in the passenger's seat. It was actually rather disgusting that even his grandfather had a better love life than he did and he's the seventeen-year-old.

The man was fifty-two and was still getting girls who were in the twenties and Chris thought it was the most disgusting thing in the world. It was just too bad that his grandfather was too blind to see that they only wanted his money and gifts and not him. They stuck around just long enough to have the debt paid off and to be given thousand dollar jewelry before they ditched to find a young hot guy to mess around with. He didn't blame them either. Hell, if he could get away from his grandfather that easily he probably would too. After seven years with the man he was finally done and just wanted to move as far away from San Francisco as he possibly could. Maybe somewhere like Maine? New York? He wasn't sure but he did know that he rather liked city life but San Francisco just wasn't his home anymore. Not for seven years.

Seven years ago his mother had been murdered while Chris was spending the night with a friend. The more Chris thought about it, the more it seemed like she knew it was going to happen. She had been the one to pressure him to spend the night with his friend and she had also insisted that he wear her favorite necklace and that he didn't take it off once. To this day Chris still wore the necklace; he was still too afraid to remove it from around his neck. Plus, it was a beautiful necklace and Chris had always been in love with it from as far back as he could even remember so he had no problems wearing it every day since then.

"Chris, are you here?" The deep voice rang out in the silent apartment and Chris sighed lightly through his nose and thought about staying silent before he huffed and spoke up.

"Yes grandpa, I'm in my room," Chris said loudly and he could hear the heavy footsteps nearing his door before it was pushed open and his grandfather held up a white bag that held Chris's supper with a smile. "I hope that's my cheeseburger, fries, and strawberry shake."

"It is," Shawn Perry said with a small chuckle as he handed him the bag and then the plastic cup that held his strawberry shake. "So, I'm going out tonight but I shouldn't be out too late."

Chris simply nodded and took the bag and drink. "Thanks and alright. I'll be here."

"You should go out Chris, have some fun." Shawn spoke and Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Remember the last time you told me to go out? That ended real well."

"Then try not to have _that_ much fun again," Shawn said as he gestured towards Chris's swollen stomach. "The last thing I need is for that one to get a fraternal twin."

Chris chuckled lightly at him but shook his head. "I'm just gonna hang around here tonight, I'm not feeling so hot."

"Alright, we'll get to bed soon. I'll be back later." Shawn said and Chris nodded and a moment later Shawn left the apartment altogether and Chris looked down at his stomach.

"Guess it's just you and me buddy."

With that he got up and made his way into the kitchen to get a plate. After he had his plate with the food he headed into the living room to lounge on the couch and watch a movie. Eventually he decided on Sleepless Nights, one of his favorite movies...at least since he found out that he was pregnant because oddly enough it was pretty similar to his own situation. A girl slept with the most popular guy in the school and wound up pregnant but the guy denied the entire thing and well...Chris really only focused on that main part since it was his own story. Except for the fact that the most popular guy in the school was wasted off his ass and doesn't even remember arriving at the party, much less quick clumsy drunken sex.

Chris had to learn that the hard way when he approached Wyatt shortly after finding out he was pregnant only to find that Wyatt didn't even know his name. Talk about embarrassing. After that quick conversation Chris decided to keep it his own little secret and refused to tell anyone who the father was, not even his grandfather. It was embarrassing enough that the father didn't even remember making the baby; the last thing that Chris wanted was to be rejected and called a whore by said popular guy and have it spread around the school. Even pregnant no one really noticed him and they all left him alone and Chris loved it that way.

A vibrating drew his attention to his phone that was lying on the couch a couple inches away from him, right where he left it nearly two hours ago. With a sigh he grabbed it and saw that he had a new text from Joel, his best friend and the same one who convinced him to go to the party where he ended up pregnant. Chris went to parties, sure, but he wasn't an avid partier and preferred not to drink and do something he would later regret. Which he found out that he could manage without a single drink in his system so it didn't really matter either way.

'_Hey. Party tonight at my house, wanna come?'_

"Yes, a five month pregnant person would love to go." Chris muttered before he popped a small fry into his mouth and dropped the phone onto the couch, not bothering to reply. If Joel actually wanted him to go he would text him a second time, specifically asking Chris if he wanted to come and that was when Chris would say no. He huffed when his phone vibrated yet again and was tempted to just turn it off but knew he would end up talking to Joel later.

'_Yo Chris! You gonna come?'_

"No! I do not want to go!" Chris snapped at his phone before he picked it up and texted his exact words to his best friend and dropped his phone back in its spot. Chris glanced over at his phone when his ringtone for Joel went off and then glanced back at the TV. "Damn it."

Chris set his plate on the nightstand and went into his bedroom to change before he headed over to Joel's for at least ten minutes so he would leave him alone. Once he was dressed he grabbed his plate and made his way out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

So much for a lazy night by himself.


	2. chapter two

_Thank you very much for all of your reviews :) Also Stormy322, I promise it isn't to make you suffer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and review._

* * *

No matter how hard he tried to focus that constant buzzing from behind him was distracting him and he was two seconds away from possibly being suspended. Lack of sleep tended to make Chris cranky...very, very cranky. Then again, so did people who texted non-stop during class and didn't think to put their phone on silent before setting it down on their desk. Of course, the teacher was unaware of it despite how loud it was and the fact that everyone would look at her when her phone vibrated but she clearly didn't care about their glares.

"...You should have plenty of time to finish this paper by class tomorrow. If you need to meet up at the library after school I suggest you do because if I ask one person who did most of the work you could end up with an F," Mrs. Taylor finished. "I'll be picking your partners."

She made her way over to her desk and she grabbed the small bowl on her desk that held all of their names on a piece of paper. After shuffling them up Mrs. Taylor pulled the first two out, "Hannah and Alexis," The girl behind him, Alexis, grinned and quickly made her way across the room to her best friend. "Vincent and Charlotte," The guy to his left groaned but got up to move over towards his ex-girlfriend. "Michael and Cody," A guy from across the room made his way over and took Vincent's now empty desk so he could be next to Cody. "Amber and Jack."

"Mrs. Taylor, I refuse to work with him." Isadora stated firmly and Mrs. Taylor looked surprised at her sudden outburst before she then looked angry.

"Oh? Then who do you want to be your partner, _sweetheart_?"

"Wyatt." Isadora stated as she flashed Wyatt a flirtatious smile and Wyatt gagged in response, making the classroom laugh at Amber's flushed face. The two had dated most of freshman and sophomore year which made sense to everyone since Wyatt's the quarterback and she's head cheerleader. However, it didn't last too long but Amber still seems to be stuck on him. If Wyatt actually returned those feelings to her then Chris had to admit that he would feel jealous. Then again, who wouldn't? He's the one about to give Wyatt a child even if he doesn't know it.

"Well, it appears Mr. Halliwell wishes to follow the rules I give Amber. Now zip it and move over next to Jack," Mrs. Taylor didn't give her time to argue because she quickly drew two more names from the pile. "Wyatt and Chris."

"Oh and he wants to work with that fat cow?" Amber huffed and Chris narrowed his eyes.

"At least _he_ has a reason," Wyatt quipped as he made his way over and Amber glared at him and Chris tried his best not to smile at that as Wyatt made his way over and sat in the empty desk to his right but he didn't say anything in greeting and listened to the teacher. Once everyone was done talking Wyatt turned in his seat to look at him expectantly. "Hello."

"Um, hi," Chris said as he took out a piece of paper. "I thought we could write option number two, it seems easy enough." Wyatt nodded at his words and then leaned against the chair.

They worked together in silence for about ten minutes before Wyatt finally spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't." Chris replied without taking his eyes off of the paper.

"Oh. Then...who's the father? I mean, I've never seen you with anyone around the school."

"Because I'm not with the father, but he does go here." Chris spoke and Wyatt nodded.

"Do I know him?" Wyatt asked and Chris nearly laughed.

"Quite well." Chris replied with a small grin while Wyatt frowned at his words.

"Who is it?" Wyatt asked and Chris bit his lip. He opened his mouth to answer but the bell rang and Chris wasted no time in getting the hell out of that classroom. However, he was stopped in the hallway when he heard Wyatt's voice. "Wait! What about the paper?"

"Um, you can come to my place tonight..." Chris said and Wyatt nodded.

"Where do you live?"

"Sanford Building, top floor, apartment A," Chris said. "Say, four?"

"Sure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was so awkward. At least in Chris's opinion. Here was Wyatt Halliwell sitting right next to him on the couch and here he was, pregnant with his baby and he had no clue. Not to mention that they just couldn't find anything to talk about. Wyatt tried to start up a conversation about cars but that didn't go so well since Chris didn't know the first thing about them...well, other than how to drive one he didn't know anything about them or what 'breeds' they were. Then he tried to talk about a TV show he liked but Wyatt didn't really watch too much TV. Football had been brought up next and that conversation died almost immediately. That was the one sport that Chris simply didn't understand. People threw around a ball, they ran and crossed a line and they had a touchdown. Wyatt had tried to explain it but Chris got bored of listening.

So now they weren't really talking about anything other than their paper about The Hedlund. Well, they were but now they were only half a page away from being done and Chris was tired of writing and was ready to take a break. "Um, do you want a soda or something to eat?"

"Uh, sure, why not," Wyatt said and Chris stood and Wyatt followed him into the kitchen. "You know, you never answered my question earlier."

"What question?" Chris asked as he took out two sodas and handed one to Wyatt. "I feel like some Chinese, you?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Who's the father?" Wyatt asked as Chris picked up the phone and hit three and then send. Chris held up one finger to him and Wyatt rolled his eyes lightly as Chris ordered what he wanted and then asked Wyatt what he wanted to eat. Chris hung up the phone once he was done placing his order and then turned around to look at Wyatt.

"He's just some guy from our school, nothing special." Chris said with a shrug.

"But you said I know him pretty well. I know none of my friends would let you raise the baby by yourself, so I'm just curious." Wyatt said and Chris only smiled lightly at him.

"I actually said quite well." Chris replied before he grabbed his soda and headed into the living room while Wyatt rolled his eyes and followed him. It was driving him crazy not knowing.

"Whatever, same thing. Can you just tell me?" Wyatt practically whined and Chris grinned.

"Not yet. That would ruin the surprise." He replied and Wyatt frowned at him in confusion. However, he didn't have any time to reply since a rather large burly demon chose that moment to shimmer in. Wyatt's eyes went wide in surprise while Chris screamed in fright. The demon smirked before throwing an energy ball at Chris and before Wyatt could even react a blue shield appeared around Chris's stomach, nearly making Wyatt faint. Still, he managed to flick his wrists at the demon and it exploded with a scream while Chris stared at him with an unreadable look on his face before his gaze slowly moved down to his stomach.

"What just happened?" Chris asked softly but Wyatt can tell he was ready to freak out.

"Those are my thoughts. How does your baby have that shield? That's mine!" Wyatt knew at that point he was shouting at him. Still, he was the only one to have that shield...well, unless he was the father of Chris's baby, which would mean that it could inherit his shield but that's impossible...right? It had to be impossible since he couldn't remember ever being with him.

"I...we...you...you never answered my question!" Chris shouted back.

"We've never slept together so it's impossible for your baby to have that power!"

"Power?" Chris asked and Wyatt nodded.

"Well yeah, that was a demon and I'm a witch. I kill demons. I also don't give away my powers to unborn babies so tell me how your baby has my power!"

"You're a what?" Chris asked

"A witch...witchlighter actually. My mom is a witch and my dad is a whitelighter."

"You're a freak you mean," Chris whispered and he noted the hurt look in Wyatt's eyes. "My baby is a freak..." Chris added quietly but not nearly quiet enough so that Wyatt couldn't hear his words, making Wyatt frown at his words in confusion. "Get out."

"What?" Wyatt asked

"I said get out, I can't do this. Just...get out...and leave me alone, alright?" Chris repeated as he grabbed Wyatt's jacket and bag before handing them over and them practically pushing him out of the door. Once he had the door locked he made his way to his living room and fell back on the couch and stared at the wall in front of him, until he felt a kick from his baby...his witch of a baby. Still, Chris rested a hand on his stomach as he stared down at it before he shook his head lightly and sighed. It didn't matter that his baby was going to be a witch, not really anyways. It just meant that demons were going to be coming after his baby everyday for the rest of its life.

'I wonder if I can get Wyatt to get rid of the baby's powers...' Chris thought hesitantly. If it was even possible it sounded like a good idea. Maybe they wouldn't be able to find the baby if its powers were gone...or bound even. But that was still a big maybe. One thing was certain though, Chris was going to find a way to stay as far away from Wyatt as possible; after all, it was possible for the demons to know that he was pregnant with Wyatt's baby, right? Wyatt didn't even know so there was no way that any of them could know about it. They probably just sensed Wyatt and came to get him and not the baby. So maybe, if he stayed away from him no one would come after his baby and they could both just live a regular life with no demons or witches.


	3. chapter three

_Thank you for all of your reviews :) **Talenyn01**, I know; I don't really like him saying it either but it's common sense. This Chris wasn't raised around magic and was suddenly thrust into the world of it. So yes, he was scared and freaked out - it happens._ _**IHeartRockN'Roll**__, You'll find an answer to your question very soon :)_

* * *

In theory it wasn't so hard to ignore Wyatt. In reality it was the exact opposite. Chris never really noticed how often he saw Wyatt in a single day. They had the first three periods together and then had lunch together and periods five through seven together as well. Chris had tried his best not to even glance in his direction but he found himself looking over at him anyways and every time he would his eyes would lock with Wyatt's beautiful brown. Every time Chris found himself wondering if the baby would get Wyatt's eyes and every time he found that he wouldn't mind having a brown eyed curly blonde haired little baby.

Now that Chris had the time to think about everything he didn't care if his son or daughter was, in fact, a witch. It didn't really make a difference...it just made them special. More important and it also meant that they would need more attention from him. That night Chris had made a trip down to a local little shop not too far away from his home and had looked around at all the books in the store for hours before buying a few of them. He wasn't certain that they were accurate but the woman had said they were so Chris trusted her with it. The books he had bought contained page after page of stories of witches and everything that was attributed with being a witch. That included demons and warlocks. He hadn't been able to put them down once he read that a witch could be swayed good or evil depending on many things but Chris knew that one of the biggest things was how they were raised and it scared him that his baby could end up evil and kill innocent people one day if he did something wrong.

Chris also learned that he could in fact bind his baby powers but he wasn't really certain that he wanted to anymore. After all, Wyatt probably wouldn't be a big part of their baby's life – at all really, and one day Chris knew that the baby would want to know about its father. Maybe being a witch could be that one thing that could make them close? Chris wasn't entirely certain but he didn't want to really take the chance and bind the baby's powers. He jumped lightly when the last bell of the day rang and the other students rushed past him to get out of the building as quick as they could. Chris gathered his stuff quietly and made his way out of the classroom, taking his time to get out to the parking lot and to his car. It was mid November and Chris's favorite time of the year. It was cold and breezy but it was still beautiful and Chris was already wishing for December to be here. He'd always loved winter as a kid.

When he got closer to his car he was surprised to see Wyatt standing next to it and he didn't look too happy with him but then again, Chris wasn't too happy with him either. Chris walked closer before he stopped a couple inches in front of Wyatt and looked up at the blonde.

"What do you want, Wyatt?"

"I...I was thinking _really_ hard last night and I remembered Adam's party five months ago. That shield the baby has told me what I needed to know, Chris. The only way for that to even be possible is for the baby to be mine. It is isn't it?" Wyatt said and left Chris speechless at his declaration no matter how true it was he didn't really want Wyatt to know that.

"No. No it's not." Chris said simply before he walked past Wyatt and to the driver's side of his car and dug through his bag to find his keys that were buried somewhere in the bottom.

"You can't lie to me, Chris. I know the truth and I'll be waiting." Wyatt said simply, making Chris frown at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked with a frown as he stopped moving to get into his car altogether and focused on the blonde in front of him.

"Go to that store on your way home, ask the woman for the book on the Halliwell's. You'll understand by the time you finish it. Newborn Halliwell's _don't_ go unnoticed." Wyatt spoke before he turned and walked away before Chris could even ask him how he knew about the store, much less what in the world he was even talking about. Still, when Chris saw the little shop on his way home he had to stop and do just what Wyatt had told him. Not for Wyatt though. No, it was for the baby. After all, he needed to know just what he was messing with.

"Hello, Chris. What can I help you with?" Meredith asked him when he entered the shop and Chris bit his lip lightly as he walked closer to her before he sighed.

"I need every book you have about the Halliwell's."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chris was stunned by the time he finished the last book that was now lying on his bed. The Twice-Blessed. Wyatt was the most powerful witch to walk the Earth and he was pregnant with his heir apparently. There was no doubt in his mind now that this baby would be very powerful and Chris wasn't certain that he could do this on his own anymore. Sure, he had been prepared for a baby with one or two powers but nothing like he was expecting now. He was a mortal, he didn't know the first thing about any of the powers his baby would have. Wyatt...he knew, heck, he had all of those powers. He had control of all those powers, he knew how to work every single one of those powers and could very well help train their child.

With a deep sigh through his nose he climbed off of the bed and grabbed the book before he placed it inside his shelf with the others and then looked around his silent room. His grandfather was out on another date with yet another girl, Abigail; he believed was the girl this week...maybe, Anna? It was something with an A and that was more than enough for him to even want to know about. Maybe it started with a C...–Cindy! Yes, it was definitely Cindy.

After a moment of silent thoughts he made his way out to the living room and walked over to the TV to turn it on. He turned around to see a bulky dirty man standing in front of his couch and screamed, something he would never admit to later and the man smirked at him. Somehow, he just would never get to use to seeing demons suddenly pop out of nowhere.

"I've heard rumors about you. That you're carrying Charmed spawn. I just have to know if what I hear is truth or false." The man spoke and Chris swallowed before shaking his head.

"I-I don't know wh-what you're t-talking abo-about." Chris stuttered and the man laughed at him before he smirked once more and then chucked a ball of fire at him but once more, a shield appeared around him the ball was absorbed by the shield before it faded.

"Are you certain about that?" Chris quickly nodded his head and when a knife suddenly appeared in the man's hands Chris panicked and grabbed the first thing he saw – the remote, and chucked it at the demon before he bolted out of his apartment while the demon recovered from his shock before he quickly followed, only not quick enough and Chris was already half way down the stairs and completely out of view. Still, he had what he came for – the knowledge that there was another Halliwell about to be born into the world, a Halliwell that could very well destroy all demons in the world – especially with parents that powerful.

With that, the demon shimmered out with a smirk on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be honest, Chris wasn't certain where he was going. He couldn't even drive his car since his keys were still in his bedroom and he was too terrified to go back. So he pushed himself to keep walking at a very quick pace and to keep around other people on the streets. Maybe if he was surrounded by other people the demon wouldn't be able to find him? Still, Chris kept walking and walking until he ended up in front of a maroon house and stood at the bottom of the steps for a moment and simply observed the large manor that was Wyatt's home. He could see a couple girls in the living room that appeared to be talking...actually; he could see a shadow of at least one person in almost every window. Including the attic.

'That's where they probably keep the Book of Shadows.' Chris thought instinctively as he recalled the two chapters in the second book he had read. It went on about every single detail about that Book and how powerful it was in the hands of evil or good. Chris let out a deep breath of annoyance through his nose before he slowly walked up the steps.

How in the world did Wyatt see this coming? He had to have seen this coming.

Chris knocked twice when he made it to the front door and a girl from his school answered, Patty, he believed was her name. So what in the world was she doing here?

"Can I help you?" Patty asked and he bit his lip.

"I'm um, looking for Wyatt." Chris said a moment later as he messed with his hair lightly.

"Hang on a second," Patty said before she took a couple steps back and screamed out, "Wy! Someone's at the door for you!" She then walked forward towards him and made a motion for him to come in which he quickly did and she shut the door behind him. A moment later he heard heavy footsteps before Wyatt appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Chris," He said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, really need to talk to you." Chris said and Wyatt nodded a moment later but didn't have chance to respond to him since three women walked down the stairs a moment later.

"Patty, do you really need to yell?" One of them asked and Patty blushed lightly.

"Sorry, mom."

"Have you finished all of your homework yet?" The woman asked and Patty shook her head.

"Not yet; Penny and I are working on it though." Patty said before she excused herself into the living room where three other girls were sitting. Two had already graduated from Baker High.

"And who is this?" Another woman asked as she glanced over at him and then at Wyatt.

"Oh, um, this is Chris. This is my mom, Piper, and my aunts, Phoebe and Paige."

"Wyatt, you know you aren't allowed to have any friends over this late on a school night." Piper said lightly and Wyatt nodded and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah...uh...well, I just need to speak to him for a moment; is that ok?" Wyatt asked and Piper nodded after a moment.

"Hurry though." Piper said and Wyatt nodded before he quickly guided Chris into the conservatory where two girls were sitting, probably in the early twenties.

"Can you two leave for a minute?" Wyatt asked immediately and they ignored him. "...Please?"

"We were here first, buddy. You find someplace else. Like your room?"

"I can't, Henry is sleeping in there." Wyatt spoke and they shrugged.

"Too bad, we won't listen...promise."

"Penny, seriously, like not even five minutes," Wyatt spoke and Penny sighed before she and the other brunette left the room and Wyatt then looked over at him. "Sorry about them. So um, what do you need to talk about?"

"I did what you said..." Chris started

"So the baby _is_ mine?" Wyatt asked and Chris bit his lip before he sighed and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I tried to, two weeks after the party at lunch. You blew me off, remember?"

"Oh..." Wyatt said with a wince as the event registered in his mind and Chris nodded.

"I need your help, Wyatt." Chris said then and Wyatt frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You were right. When you said that new Halliwell's _don't_ go unnoticed. A, um, demon appeared in my apartment tonight and said that he'd heard rumors that I was pregnant with Charmed spawn and then tried to kill me." Chris said and Wyatt immediately appeared on Wyatt's face at his words.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt anywhere?" Wyatt asked and Chris shook his head.

"No. He threw an um...fire ball? At me and a shield appeared around me, like last time."

Wyatt sighed softly before he bit his lip. "Chris, you need to stay here with me and my family. You're not safe by yourself."

"What about my grandpa? I can't just leave him. Plus, what would your parents say? They'll piece it all together and they'll probably kill you." Chris said as he gestured towards his stomach at the ending and Wyatt slowly nodded his head with a grim look on his face.

"I know; I'm going to have to tell them at some point anyways. Better when you're here and I have a witness. Your grandpa should be fine; they won't want him – just you," Wyatt said and Chris hesitated before he nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, um, you can go in the living room and hang out while I go and talk to them about you staying here. Wish me luck."

Wyatt then left the room and Chris made his way into the living room and paused when he saw the girls sitting in there before he quietly made his way over to an empty chair, hoping they wouldn't really notice him or care to talk to him. Luck wasn't on his side it seemed.

"Hello, I'm Prue." One brunette said with a smile and Chris smiled back.

"Chris, nice to meet you."

"That's Melinda, Primrose, and Patty – I think you met her though." Prue continued and Chris nodded lightly.

"So, are you friends with Wyatt?" Melinda asked and Chris hesitated in his answer.

"You could say that," He finally spoke and they frowned at him. "We share some classes."

"Ah." Prue said before they heard a loud scream from upstairs that was distinctly Piper.

"Wyatt is so dead." Patty stated immediately.

"Wonder what that idiot did this time..." Melinda murmured in curiosity. At the same time Chris paled and gripped lightly onto the chair before the girls looked between each other.

"Wanna go check it out?" Patty asked with a smirk and the others nodded. "We'll be back." They quickly rushed out of the room and Chris was left to his own thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was only one thing that truly terrified Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and that was his mother. Demons couldn't even begin to compare to her when she was angry. They never made him want to pee his pants just from narrowing their eyes and pressing their lips together like his mother could. Not to mention that when she got really angry things tended to explode and of course, these objects were always in a very close vicinity to him and would make him cringe.

Yes, Piper Halliwell was a terrifying sight when she was angry.

It was those thoughts in Wyatt's mind that kept him from walking into the attic. For now he was content with hiding in the hallway near the door, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Wyatt, would you please just come in here, I can sense you." Paige's voice drifted to him and he scowled lightly. Apparently the fates absolutely hated him. Still he took a deep breath and forced his legs to move as he climbed up the remaining steps and entered the attic.

"Hey..." Wyatt started and then fell into silence as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Did you need something, sweetie?" Piper asked and Wyatt nodded his head but he remained silent and the sisters shared an amused look between each other. "...Which would be?"

"Can I um, have a friend stay here for a while?" Wyatt finally asked and Piper frowned.

"Are you talking about Chris?" She asked and Wyatt nodded. "Can you tell me what's going on and why he needs to stay with us for a while?"

"He's been attacked by demons twice because he's carrying a pretty powerful baby," Wyatt said after he thought about it for a moment and all three of the women gave him a suspicious look and Wyatt knew he had to speak up about the truth otherwise they would probably hurt him worse than they would if he told them now. Not to mention that they baby had already raised a shield twice around demons and if demons attacked again and they saw it...well, he didn't really want to think about that happening. "_My_ baby."

The sisters were silent for a moment as they processed the information before Piper's eyes hardened at him and her lip pressed straight into a line as she gave him 'that look' that promised very painful death. Wyatt swallowed and took a couple steps away from them and towards the door so he could make a run for it if he needed to.

"How could you be so stupid, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Piper finally screamed and Wyatt jumped in shock at the sudden outburst. Oh god, he knew he was dead now. His mother only ever used his full name if she was seriously pissed off and ready to throttle him.

"I didn't...um, I..." Wyatt stuttered

"You what?" Piper snarled. "You're a complete idiot?!"

"Yes?" Wyatt replied and apparently that was the wrong answer as the door to the attic promptly busted into a thousand pieces and Wyatt quickly covered his head and ducked down while Phoebe and Paige looked on the scene in utter shock before quickly grabbing a hold of Piper before she made Wyatt explode just like the door had.

"Piper, calm down! We can deal with this." Paige said and Piper flashed her a glare before she exhaled a breathe slowly.

"Happy?" Piper snapped and Paige nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell us sooner?" Phoebe asked and Wyatt nervously scratched the back of his neck and a moment later the light bulb above his head shattered and Piper earned a glare from her sisters while she only scowled and glared back, still fuming.

"I didn't know sooner, I found out last night when I was at his apartment and a demon tried to attack him and the baby raised a shield." Wyatt said as he looked at his aunts.

"Wyatt..." Phoebe started but realized that she didn't really know what to say to him.

However, no one had a chance to reply as a loud crash followed by a scream tore through the manor and in an instant all four of them raced downstairs to the sound and Wyatt froze when he saw Chris hiding behind a couch while a demon was standing in front of said couch with an energy ball ready in his palm. Wyatt could vaguely hear footsteps behind him but didn't really notice as he flicked his wrists and the demon exploded only to be replaced by six more of the same breed it seemed. They were just as ugly and had the same tribal markings.

When an explosion sounded around him Wyatt quickly realized that his mother, aunts, and cousins were now right by him and his mother was attempting to kill one of the demons without any success. Phoebe and Paige made a run for Chris and quickly grabbed onto him and tried to get him out of the living room when an energy ball was thrown right for them. On instinct Chris threw up his hands to protect himself only instead of feeling pain he felt pure power flow through him and a wave of gold rushed out of him and turned the demons that were in the room into ash but it didn't stop there and it promptly incinerated the living room wall and as well as part of the conservatory.

Chris was almost certain that wasn't supposed to happen.


	4. chapter four

_Thank you for all of your reviews :) So yes, this is very short and the next chapter will probably be just as short but there are some long ones to come after that. P.S. there may be an update for IWBYW tonight or very, very soon._

* * *

Piper kept glancing over at the brunette who was sitting next to her son while she stirred the crimson potion that she was making. It hadn't taken them very long to identify the demons that had attacked them and now they were all up in the attic while the girls fixed rooms downstairs that Chris had incinerated. It hadn't taken them very long to realize that the baby had produced a force wave exactly like Wyatt's...only it was a bit shocking to them since said baby was still in the womb and Wyatt didn't gain that power until he was thirteen-years-old.

If there had been any doubts in her mind that the baby wasn't Wyatt's they had just been eliminated. There was no way that baby would be able to have such power unless it really was Wyatt's. After two hours of being able to think it over she had finally agreed to let Chris stay. She hadn't known where to let him stay though since they were already cramped and Wyatt had then volunteered his room. Of course, that thought was blown away immediately until Piper realized that Chris was already pregnant and nothing else could really happen in there. Then Wyatt tossed in that they weren't dating or anything and he would sleep on the floor.

"...Mom?" Piper snapped back into reality and quickly looked over at her only son. "I said the potion should be done by now."

"Oh, right," Piper said with a faint nod as Paige handed her a few vials. They were planning on taking as many as they possibly could since they weren't really certain how many demons there would be but they were definitely going to send a message to stay away from Chris. Once they had at least thirty vials filled she walked over to Phoebe and Paige and then looked at the two teenagers sitting on the couch. "We'll be back soon."

"Ok, call me if you need my help." Wyatt said and they nodded before orbing out. Once they were gone Wyatt looked down at his blank notepad and frowned at it before he continued biting at the cap of the pen in his hand.

"Um, what are you writing?" Chris finally asked a moment later and Wyatt looked up at him.

"A spell; hopefully, it'll be able to keep the demons from sensing you or the baby. First I just have to think of a spell and yeah...I'm not the best spell writer in the family," Chris nodded at his words with a little smile and Wyatt grinned as well before tapping the paper. "So...what...I mean, what do you want to do with the baby?"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked with a frown of confusion.

"I mean, you know, can I see it or..." Wyatt trailed off and Chris made a noise of understanding and stayed silent for a moment before he looked at the blonde.

"I guess that depends on if you _want_ to see the baby. I mean, if you don't want to; I understand." Chris said and Wyatt shook his head.

"No, I want to. I want be part of its life as much as I can."

"Ok. Then I guess we can work something out," Chris said with a small smile and Wyatt nodded and looked relieved. "I...I have an appointment tomorrow. Technically I could already know the sex but I kinda wanted to wait until after I told you...if you want to go-"

"I'd love to," Wyatt rushed and Chris laughed lightly at him. "What time is it?"

"Right after school." Chris answered and Wyatt nodded.

"I could drive you there?"

"Sure, because my keys to my car are still at the apartment." Chris responded.

"Right. Well, we can go and get some of your stuff soon." Wyatt said and Chris simply nodded at his words. Honestly, he wasn't certain that he ever wanted to go back to that apartment. He'd already been attacked twice there and wanted to put as much distance between himself and his grandfather, hoping that maybe the demons would completely leave him alone if he did. Chris then realized that he would probably have to call him pretty soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Would you please stop fidgeting?" Chris asked as he looked over at the blonde next to him who immediately clasped his hands together to stop them from moving and tapping. Sure, Chris was nervous too but he wasn't tapping on the metal edge of the chair like Wyatt.

"Sorry, I'm nervous." Wyatt muttered

"It's not that big of a deal Wyatt. They'll call us in, I'll have an ultrasound and we leave." Chris said as he kept his eyes on the magazine in his hands. He flipped the page and Wyatt glanced over at him before looking at the magazine with him.

"Christopher Perry?" Chris set the magazine on the table in front of him and stood and headed over towards the woman with Wyatt right behind him the entire time. In fact, Wyatt actually stepped on the back of his heels a good couple times before Chris finally smacked him. When they entered the room the nurse had already gotten the equipment for the ultrasound ready.

Nearly twenty minutes later the doctor came in and she gave them both a bright smile. "It's nice to see you again, Chris," Then she looked over at Wyatt. "I don't believe we've met though. I'm Dr. Adams."

"Wyatt." He held out his hand and shook hers before she sat down to Chris's left and pulled up his shirt and put a dollop of gel on his lower stomach.

"Are you the father?" She asked as she glanced at Wyatt and began the ultrasound.

"Yeah." Wyatt faintly responded as his eyes stayed glued on the screen, unable to believe that the little baby on it was actually his. Dr. Adams smiled lightly at him before looking at Chris.

"Still sure you don't want to know the sex?" She asked and Chris glanced at Wyatt.

"Actually, I'd love to know." Chris responded and she smiled and moved to the right to get a better view while Wyatt remained glued to screen with utter fascination. A couple minutes later after some searching she gave them both a bright smile.

"Congratulations, you're having a baby boy."


	5. chapter five

I did say that this would be short, yes? :) The next one will be much longer but I just needed this to get where the next chapter is going.

_

* * *

_

A little brunette boy was racing down the dirty path as fast as he possibly could, not entirely sure of just where he was running to. The walls were all the same and he could still hear screams and laughter no matter how far he ran. Everything was dark and extremely hot which was odd since not too long ago he had been in a big city, covered with snow and now he was just so hot and his mother was nowhere to be found. There weren't regular people like him down here either; no, they were scary. Some of them had markings all over them, some had three eyes and some of them didn't even have real hands! He so wanted to scream for his mother but he learned that lesson the hard way. His mother wasn't the one who found him, no, it was one of those scary men who was bright red with black eyes and vampire teeth.

_He just wanted to go home. It was scary down here. He came to a stop when he reached a wall that had no paths in either direction. It just stopped suddenly. The boy turned and looked down the dirty little pathway he had just came from and bolted back down it and at the first turn he saw he ran down it without even thinking. It was exactly the same as where he just came from but he barely even noticed; be barely even cared. All he knew was that he wanted his mother and he wanted to go home and leave this strange place that was so different._

_When a man suddenly appeared in front of him the boy came to an immediate halt and slowly started backing away from said man. The man...no, the teenager only smiled lightly before he held out his hand for him to take. "Come on Chris, do you want to go home now?"_

_"Ho-how do you k-know my name?" Chris stuttered and the other only smiled wider._

_"Doesn't matter. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Do you want to go home?" Chris slowly nodded his head and the teenager held his hand out further and Chris slowly reached out and grasped at it before the world around him suddenly changed to winter. Looking around Chris was amazed to see his own house and the snowflakes that were falling around him. It was then that he remembered that he left his brand new coat wherever he had been and it was actually quite cold now, especially compared to where he had been. He turned to tell the boy that he had forgotten his coat but he was gone._

_"Chris!" Hannah shrieked as she raced out of the house and straight for her son and immediately pulled him into a tight hug and lifted the 5-year-old off the ground with ease. "I was so worried about you, where did you go baby?"_

_"I don't know."_

Chris opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling with a frown on his face. He couldn't remember that happening. Why couldn't he remember that ever happening? He pushed himself up, rubbing at his forehead before he let his hand drop near his hip. Chris let out a gasp when he saw a man standing at the end of his bed and he opened his mouth but he found that he couldn't make a sound and he man only smirked lightly at him. "Wyatt!"

The man stayed where he was for a few more seconds before he disappeared in flames just as Wyatt burst into the room, ready to vanquish something. Confusion settled onto his features after he scanned his bedroom and he then looked at Chris. "What?"

"There was a guy...he was just standing there and then he disappeared in...flames." Chris said and Wyatt froze.

"Flames?" Wyatt asked and Chris nodded. "Great. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Chris asked as he stood up and followed Wyatt out of the bedroom and down the hallway to Piper and Leo's bedroom. Wyatt knocked on the door and Leo opened it a moment later and he looked confused and worried at the same time. Surprisingly, Leo had handled the pregnancy news pretty well; well, better than Piper anyways. He was quiet for a while before he congratulated both of them and left the room. After that he seemed to be ok with the news and was the first one to congratulate them when they announced that they were expecting a baby boy. The sisters had been in shock for some time before Phoebe had squealed and hugged Chris so tightly that he couldn't even breathe.

"What's wrong?" Leo mumbled

"A demon was watching Chris, he flamed," Wyatt said simply and Leo immediately woke up. "We'll be in the attic, can you wake everyone up?"

"Absolutely." Leo said and Wyatt nodded before heading upstairs to the attic.

"What's so bad about flaming?" Chris asked as he followed Wyatt up the stairs.

"Only very powerful demons or the Source of all Evil can flame, Chris." Wyatt spoke as he made his way over to the Book of Shadows.

"Oh...well, shit."


	6. chapter six

Not exactly a novel but much longer than the last one :) Thank you for all of your reviews.

_

* * *

_

Chris sighed lightly as he walked through the streets on San Francisco, heading towards the Manor. Today was Tuesday which meant that Wyatt had football practice directly after school and he had told Chris just to stay and he would orb them both home but after twenty minutes Chris had gotten incredibly bored. Now, he was making his way home the old fashioned way and was surprisingly enjoying it. For the last month Wyatt hadn't let him out of his sight and it was starting to grate at his nerves, especially since he couldn't go for a walk without him and everyone needs some time alone at some point without going insane. Chris was at that point.

He made a turn down a rather long alleyway that would take him very close to Halliwell Manor without having to walk that far. Being six months pregnant made him re-think about this sudden walk of his and he was tempted to holler for Wyatt so he could just orb him home. Still, Chris knew he wouldn't be able to do it because that meant he really couldn't do anything without Wyatt helping him along the way Chris refused to do it. He could do whatever he wanted to do all by himself, no matter how pregnant he gets.

When he made it to the middle of the alleyway he suddenly felt arms wrap around him before he felt dizzy and nearly puked. So when the arms around him suddenly disappeared he fell to the ground and tried to breathe evenly. After he felt slightly better he looked around where he was and panicked when he found himself in a very familiar place. The place from last night.

"Welcome, Christopher." Chris's head jerked to the right and he gasped when he saw the man from last night watching him with a smirk playing on his lips. Around him were masses of demons, some familiar from his dream and others looked even worse than he had ever imagined possible. On instinct Chris wrapped his arms around his stomach and screamed.

"Wyatt! Wyatt! Wyatt, please!" One demon rushed forward and wrapped a piece of cloth around his mouth and tied it nice and tight but made no move to tie up his hands. The man snapped his fingers and gestured toward his left and Chris was lifted up and dragged into a small room that only held a bed in the center before he was left alone. "Wyatt!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nearly an hour had passed and Chris had slowly given up on calling for Wyatt. Apparently, he couldn't hear his cries from wherever he was. It hadn't taken him very long to grow bored in the empty room and he was almost hoping for some company, demon or not. He looked up when the door suddenly opened and the familiar man stepped in and shut the door.

"I've been waiting quite a while for this," He started off and Chris frowned. "How rude of me. I should have introduced myself first, yes?" When Chris stayed silent he started talking yet again. "My name is Malphas; I'm the...boss around here."

"You mean, you're the Source?" Chris asked and Malphas smiled at him.

"Yes, Christopher. I'm glad they've taught you so well."

"Why do you want me?" Chris asked as he ignored his last comment and Malphas's face suddenly broke out into a bright smile at his question and Chris started to feel a bit queasy.

"I'm very glad you asked that question...son."

"Son? No, no, that's not even possible."

"Oh? And where has your father been, Christopher?" Malphas asked as he started to slowly walk around the room and Chris kept silent. "I thought as much. I never really planned to use you at any point. No. You were simply a back-up in case your brother wasn't capable of doing as I asked him. I must say though, I'm very glad I did decide to have you."

"Brother?" Chris found himself asking.

"Yes, yes. He was the son with a very powerful phoenix. Unfortunately, he simply wasn't cut out for this and he vanished...twelve years ago I do believe. He was thirteen at the time..."

"He was the one..." Chris whispered and Malphas made a sound in the back of his throat.

"That he was. He could sense you, he knew all about you and knew that you were down here. Once he took you back to your mother he seemed to have fallen in love with the world up there. I found him a few years back...he has a very lovely family now if you want to know."

"My mother, did she–"

"Know I was a demon? No, not until I got her pregnant anyways. I told her and she left me; can you believe that? Just out of the blue she vanished and I wasn't able to sense you after that. Not until you became pregnant anyways."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked with a frown. What did being pregnant have to do with anything?

"You see, I still can't sense you. No. But I am able to sense your baby, Charmed spawn which only made it too easy to get you back home where you belong. I had planned on raising you myself to be the perfect little heir. But that's ok because you gave me the greatest gift of all, the heir of the Twice-Blessed. A perfect grandchild to rule after I'm gone."

"I...I thought my brother already has kids." Chris said and Malphas scoffed.

"Please, all of his children put together would never be able to even put a single scratch your child who could kill them all with a single blink. You think I would choose one of _them_?"

"No, my son will _never_ be anything like you. He's good." Chris snarled and Malphas smirked.

"A son? That's even better. I'm not very fond of females anyways – much too clingy."

"My mom...you, you killed her didn't you?" Chris asked and Malphas simply nodded.

"Yes. I finally managed to find her but you weren't there that night so it was pointless."

"Why did you have to kill her?" Chris asked

"Isn't it obvious? She was your last link. Without her you would have been putty in my hands...and then you just had to go and discover the Halliwell's."

"Why couldn't you find me?" Chris asked out of pure curiosity.

"Your mother put a spell on you, to bind your powers when you were born. It also managed to hide you from me. Only once you give birth to a child with magical gifts shall your powers be revealed for all to see. Your mother was such a handy little witch."

"How did she know all of this was going to happen?" Chris asked

"She was clairvoyant. Very powerful at that. She could see eight hundred years in the future and eight hundred back as well. She knew everything."

"Why don't you just have another heir?" Chris asked. "And leave me and my son alone. How do you know that I won't just do the exact same thing my mother did?"

"Because I won't allow you to."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wyatt gave a loud sigh of relief when he closed the manor doors behind him and dropped his bag next to his feet. The manor was bustling with activity and everyone was rushing around him in an attempt to find somewhere. Wyatt lifted up his bag and made his way to the laundry room which meant traveling through the kitchen. Then he was heading straight up to the showers since he didn't really feel like staying at the school for another minute. When he made it into the kitchen he saw his mother, aunts, and uncles all sitting around.

"Hey," Wyatt spoke as he dropped his bag in the laundry room. "What's for supper?"

"Chicken casserole," Piper answered knowing it was Wyatt's favorite. "Did Chris stay with you during practice?"

"No, he came home." Wyatt said with a frown on his face.

"He's not here, Wyatt." Phoebe spoke and panic spread through Wyatt's body in a second. He quickly closed his eyes and concentrated on Chris and the panic flowing through his body only increased when he found that he couldn't even sense him or the baby.

"I can't sense him! Where the hell is he? He said he was coming straight home an hour ago!"

"Wyatt, calm down," Leo spoke even though he himself was panicking. "If you can't sense him think of where he could be."

"The Underworld."


	7. chapter seven

So yeah, this is actually the last chapter of the story. As in, it is now complete :) As in, I just finished a story :) Actually, there is one more chapter but it's just the epilogue and it might be up in a couple minutes.

_

* * *

_

To be honest Chris wasn't sure how long he had been here. Way too long on his own count. He had tried counting to sixty over and over again to keep track but had given up after his fifth count and settled for picking at the sheets on his bed. His so called father had left him quite a while ago when a demon had come in and whispered something into his ear. That had to be at least two hours ago and Chris was beginning to get restless. With a light sigh he pushed himself up off the bed and headed over towards the door and was surprised when it easily pushed open. He waved his hand first before he stepped through and looked around to find that it was completely empty. However, the moment he took a step out of the doorway a burly demon shimmered in directly in front of him and made him turn around and go back inside.

"Can I at least get some food?" Chris asked and the demon snarled at him before pulling the door shut. With a loud annoyed huff Chris made his way back to the bed and laid down. Maybe just a short little nap wouldn't hurt. Plus it would keep him busy for a good couple hours.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It hadn't taken them very long to find out exactly where Chris was. All they had to do was find a demon who looked important, torture him until he told them what they wanted to know and now Wyatt was walking through the Underworld, looking for the right cave. He smirked when he reached the correct cave and couldn't believe how easy this had been and at that thought his smirk died on his lips. It _couldn't_ be this easy. It _had_ to be a trap. Right? Why else would it be this simple to get Chris back? This had to be a trap because there was no way that this could even possibly be this simple. Why didn't they think about this earlier?

Still. Chris and their son could be in danger and there was no way Wyatt was going to just walk away when he was this close. Not to mention he could easily take down any number of demons just using his force wave. It was that thought that made him enter the cave and he glanced around at the others demons who didn't even bat an eyelash at him. Apparently, if you wear dark clothes you're accepted by them no matter what.

"How much longer until he gives us the heir?" Wyatt turned his head when he heard those words and glanced over at two demons who were gathered together.

"Three months, I think." The second spoke and Wyatt froze.

No. Heir? Three months? Chris was...is...It wasn't possible. Wyatt quickly turned away from the demons and walked around attempting to find Chris. It couldn't be that hard to find him. Wyatt immediately stopped when a very powerful demon walked out of a room and walked into the center of all of the demons and immediately everyone fell silent. The Source.

"Listen all. I am very pleased to introduce my heir, Prince Christopher!" Chris then came out of a different room with a demon holding onto his arm and Wyatt didn't quite have time to be shocked at his words. No, he was too busy scanning Chris for any injuries and was relieved to see none but he wasn't so happy to see the fear that was clearly etched on his face. It was then that Chris glanced over in his direction and a hopeful look crossed his face but Wyatt forced himself to stay in place. If a huge battle could be avoided he would have to wait. After all, there was no way that someone was with Chris at every moment of everyday.

Wyatt was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that the Source was speaking until everyone around him started moving and bustling about and Chris was brought back to that room and Wyatt started to formulate a plan. He only had to wait a couple hours and then he make his move when hopefully, most of the demons will be gone.

Nearly three hours later when demons started leaving Wyatt made his way over towards the demon standing in front of Chris's door. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"I was told to cover for you." Wyatt responded and the demon eyed him for a moment before he nodded and shimmered out as quickly as he could and Wyatt was once more shocked at how easy this has been. He glanced around before he pushed open the door and quickly closed it behind him before he looked around the room and saw Chris sitting on a bed.

"Wyatt!" Chris exclaimed and rushed forward and hug him which Wyatt returned. "I've never been so happy to see you in my life."

"Yeah...wait a minute." Wyatt started and Chris waved a hand at him.

"Not the point. Are we leaving now?"

"Not yet, I need to get a plan with my family first. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I can't just take you and not have a plan to vanquish all of the demons that are going to be coming." Wyatt spoke and saw the disappointment and fear very clearly on Chris's face.

"Why can't you just take me now?" Chris asked quietly.

"Because demons are going to notice; we need to have potions and a plan before I take you, but don't worry – I'll be back tomorrow and we'll get you out of here," It was then that those words came back to Wyatt's mind. "What did he mean, when he called you his heir?"

"Oh," Chris said for a moment and bit his lip. "Um, he said that I'm his son? Apparently, my mom has been hiding me from him my entire life and now he can find me because of the baby."

"Right," Wyatt said as he processed the new information and tried his best not to freak out in the least way. No, that would only cause more problems that they didn't need right now. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ok, please hurry. I really hate it here." Chris mumbled and Wyatt pulled him into a hug as he sighed lightly before he nodded his head.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Wyatt whispered before he disappeared in swirling orbs and Chris was once more left by himself with no one to talk to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chris was almost certain that it was now morning. After all, he'd slept for quite a while – at least, he hoped he'd slept for quite a while. From all of the activity outside it sounded like he'd slept through the night since when he fell asleep everything was silent. Now all he had to do was wait for Wyatt even if he had to wait for a good couple hours he didn't care. He was finally getting out of here today and he was very pleased with that. Chris jumped when Wyatt suddenly appeared in front of him and Wyatt flashed him a bright grin. "Scare you?"

"Psh, no," Chris replied as he looked anywhere but at Wyatt. "Can we please leave now?"

"Paige! We're leaving!" Wyatt shouted as quietly as he could before he grabbed Chris's hands and then they appeared in an empty attic and Wyatt guided him over to Aunt Pearl's couch.

"Is that it?" Chris asked and Wyatt nodded.

"I suppose so. My mom and aunts are going to vanquish as many demons as they can and hopefully the Source too. They have the spell and the power of three but he could get away and try to find you again. But, we'll just kill him then if he does."

"Wy...remember when you asked me what I wanted to do with the baby?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, what do you want to do about us?" Chris asked and Wyatt was silent for a moment as he thought about Chris's question. It was a good question, a hard one, but a good one. They needed to know exactly where they stood before the baby was born.

"I don't know; what did you have in mind?" Wyatt finally asked.

"Friends?" Chris suggested. "Close friends who have had a baby together anyways."

"Have almost had a baby together." Wyatt said and Chris rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Whatever, same difference."

"Not really, you have to change certain words or-"

"Wyatt....just...shh."


	8. epilogue

"Just one more push!" The man exclaimed and Chris gave him a dark glare but kept his mouth shut and decided against screaming at him that he'd been pushing as hard as he could for the last three hours. Wyatt squeezed his hand and Chris glanced up at him before he pushed yet again and he finally heard those loud cries of a very unhappy newborn. "It's a boy!"

"He's perfect," Wyatt said with a grin on his face as he looked down at Chris's exhausted form and Chris gave him a light smile as well as the nurses cleaned up their baby boy. When they brought him back he was still crying only now he was wrapped up nice and tight and had a blue hat on his head. The nurse placed him in Chris's arms and Wyatt sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and stared at the little baby in Chris's arms. "He looks just like you."

"It's only fair." Chris said with a grin and Wyatt rolled his eyes with a little laugh. Wyatt then reached over and gently pulled up the hat to reveal his headful of dark hair.

"Definitely just like you," Wyatt added and Chris lightly smacked his arm. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, he's beautiful."

"He is, isn't he?" Chris said. "But this beautiful little boy needs a name."

"Alexander." Wyatt spoke and Chris wrinkled his nose.

"Maybe for his middle name." Chris said and Wyatt grumbled but nodded.

"Fine, fine. What about a first name?"

"Maybe... Joaquin?" Chris said with a sly smile and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"I swear. I vetoed that name like fifteen times _but _he actually looks like a Joaquin."

"So are we settled with Joaquin Alexander?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Wyatt smiled as Joaquin opened his pale blue eyes.

When they heard a knock on the door they both looked up to see Piper and Leo along with two little blonde toddlers with curls and deep brown eyes. "So..."

"It's a boy; Joaquin Alexander Halliwell," Wyatt spoke and Piper gave them a big smile as they all four approached the bed and Wyatt moved closer to them before getting down on his knees in front of the toddlers. "Do you guys want to meet your baby brother?"

"Yeah!" The one of the left exclaimed and Wyatt smiled before he lifted him up and set him next to Chris before placing the other twin on the opposite side so they could both see their brand new baby brother. "He's wrinkly."

"Yeah, he is. He'll get less wrinkly when he gets older though, Mattie," Chris spoke softly and Matthew leaned closer to give him a kiss and Chris gave him a smile. "Do you like him?"

"Uh huh," Matthew said with a giggle. "He's o'tay."

"What about you Garr?" Wyatt asked and Garrett put a finger to his chin as he thought about it before he leaned over and gave Joaquin a sniff.

"I guess, he's not too stinky." Garrett spoke and they all laughed at his words.

"Well you guys better get use to him; you'll be around him for the rest of your lives." Wyatt spoke as he smiled before he leaned down and pressed a kiss against Chris's lips.

"I love you." Chris said quietly as the twins continued to examine their little brother.

"I love you too and I'm glad you married me and gave me three beautiful boys."

**END**


End file.
